<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepy cuddles by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047010">sleepy cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad'>I_got_bored_on_Wattpad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random things i made at 3am [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george is tired and dream likes the Star Wars movies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random things i made at 3am [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepy cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and George were sitting in George's living room George in Dream's lap. his head was laying on Dream's chest and he was falling in and out of sleep while Dream rugs his back softly humming some song George can't make out in his sleepy haze. "Dream!" George whines. It's been 10 minutes and he's still awake. </p><p>"Yes?" Dream asks. George thinks Dream's voice is soothing when he's not yelling or trying to kill him in a block game. </p><p>"I'm tired," George complains.</p><p> "And what do you want me to do?" Dream asks rubbing circles on George's back. </p><p>"I don't know," George said. </p><p>"Poor baby." Dream cooed running his fingers through George's hair after he thumped his head down on Dream's chest. "Wanna watch a movie? Maybe you can fall asleep then?" Dream suggested. </p><p>"We're going to the bed sleeping on the couch hurts my neck," George said. </p><p>"Yes, your highness." Dream laughed. "You need to get up though." </p><p>George grumbled but complied getting off of Dream's lap. George put a hand out to help pull Dream up. "What movie do you wanna watch?" Dream asked after they go to the room and all situated. As in George laid on Dream and wouldn't move so he had to figure it out so they were both comfortable.</p><p> "I don't care Dream I want to sleep," George grumbled. </p><p>"So... Star Wars?"</p><p>George rolled his eyes but there was a smile tugging at his lips. "Sure."</p><p>Within seconds of the movie starting, George was finally fast asleep. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>